You're Gravely Mistaken
by DeathToNerdBerry
Summary: Just a cute little creepy Bleach one shot that I had in my head in the POV of Kon. NOT MEANT TO BE A SERIOUS YAOI FIC!


The atmosphere was thick. I could smell the strong scent of iron as I lay still upon the red stained ground. What in the hell happened to me? I noticed heavy flow of blood from my shoulder. I turned my head upward and found a cruel man's face smiling at me. Who was he? Did he cause this? The man kept his eerie grin as he swept away a lock of his brown hair from his eyes. He then got on his knees and leaned close to my face. 

"So, this is the cutie that I've heard about." The man whispered into my ear, caressing my cheek. 

"Wha-what do you want with me?" A violent shiver went down my spine.

The man rose back to his feet.  
"Oh nothing really. I just wondered if you wanted to play a little game." he responded casually. 

A game! Having me lie in a pool of my own blood was a GAME to him?! What kind of a sadistic bastard was this guy anyways? I pushed myself to my feet clutching my wounded shoulder. Blood began to spill from it. I didn't know injuries could hurt this much. 

"Who are you?" 

"Well, it's really none of your concern but I suppose you have the right to know." He said narrowing his eyes. "I am Sosuke Aizen, the 5th Squad Captain of the Soul Society."

Oh shit…  
He's from the Soul Society? How did he find out about me? Did Rukia tell him? No, she wouldn't do that me…would she? Maybe it was that weird sandal hat guy. He always did act kinda weird when some mentioned the Society. Was he some kind of spy?

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, little boy?" 

Oh. I forgot he was there. 

"Um" 

"I see you're shy." He smiled. "That's alright. I know who you are already." 

"Uh, you do?" I squeaked. 

I was kind of hoping that he didn't. What rotten luck. 

"But of course! You're the one everyone's talking about!" he shook a finger at me in shame. 

"M-m-me?" I pointed to my chest with my free hand. "But why?" 

Aizen chuckled. I personally didn't see what was so funny. But hell, I guess I should be flattered that I'm popular. I wonder what the ladies must think of me? Ahhhhh… 

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. The human who stole one of our best soul reapers powers." 

My head hung down. I guess I couldn't blame the guy for thinking I was Ichigo. I was occupying his body for the moment. But honestly, why does everyone have to think Ichigo is so cool. I'm way cooler than he is. I guess I freaked out for nothing. 

"You've got the wrong guy!" I laughed nervously. "I'm not Ichigo!" 

The smile on his face turned into a frown. Aizen reached for the Zanpakuto that was sheathed at his side.

"Oh really now? You expect me to believe you?" 

"Uh…y-yes?" 

Aizen drew his Zanpakuto and thrust it toward me. I jumped, dodging the attack.  
This freak didn't believe me? Oh come on he could at least give me a chance to explain! Why did he just believe me and go after the REAL Ichigo? Where was that dandelion brat when you needed him anyways?

"KON!"

Right on time!

Ichigo ran up to me panting.

"You injured my body?! I swear when you get back in that plushie you are SO gonna get it!" 

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT, YOU JERK?!?" I screamed. "I'VE GOT A FREAKIN' 5th SQUAD CAPTAIN TRYING TO KILL ME THINKING THAT I'M YOU AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SOME STUPID SCRATCH ON THE SHOULDER?!"

We glanced back over at the Captain who was now dumbfounded. Guess he didn't expect the truth. 

"Alright," Ichigo huffed at him. "What's your business with me?"

"I've come to terminate you for stealing the powers of a Soul Reaper, but seeing as your busy I'll leave."

I was pissed off. 

"Leave? Just like THAT? AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL AND PRACTICALLY MOLEST ME?"

Ichigo's face went blank. "Mo-molest you? THAT'S MY FREAKIN' BODY! WHAT THE HELL KINDA CAPTAIN ARE YOU?!"

Aizen turned away. "It's a shame that I have to leave. I was hoping we could be alone, Mr. Kurosaki. Maybe another time?"

"Wha? HEY GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME!!!"

I blinked slowly as I watched the Captain walk away with Ichigo following him. What could he have possibly wanted with Ichigo? Oh well. I'm just glad he didn't want me. He's a freak.


End file.
